


Baby’s First Rinne Festival/Christmas

by hinata22



Series: This Time Next Year [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata22/pseuds/hinata22
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke agree to buy only one present for their new baby...but neither of them have much self-control.Just a fluffy thing I wanted to write for Christmas, although I am never certain whether they have Christmas in Narutoland, I think it is mentioned a couple of times, but just fill in any winter festival you think might be appropriate!





	Baby’s First Rinne Festival/Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrJonesandMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJonesandMe/gifts).



> This follows on from Naruto and Sasuke's difficult year, and is bit of lightness I think they both deserve. For anyone who hasn't read 'This Time Next Year', Sasuke screws about a lot, Naruto has a baby, and they get back together...so that save you 170k odd words :)

**Baby’s First Rinne Festival/Christmas**

 

Naruto sprawled across the sofa moving the ice pack around the many and varied parts of his body which were still hurting from the sparring session he had earlier. His muscles were aching but he smiled his happiest smile as he watched his normally austere fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, play peek-a-boo with their little baby.

‘Hey, teme, maybe we could…’

‘We agreed that we are not going to spoil her, dobe, one present between the two of us. Nothing more to discuss,’ Sasuke cut him off.

There were sometimes disadvantages to having a partner who knew him so well. Talking people around to his point of view was one of his greatest skills in tense situations, but after growing up together, Sasuke had become his ultimate nemesis, skilfully interrupting him and never letting him get in to flow.

Still Sasuke was in a good mood cooing over Little Tsunade so Naruto tried another tactic. ‘We’ve had such a messy year, we missed both our own birthdays, shouldn’t we…’

‘One present,’ Sasuke said firmly. He turned to the blonde with warm eyes though. ‘She’s too young, she won’t even notice what she gets.  We’ve got plenty more years ahead of us when you can go overboard and she’ll appreciate it.’

Naruto dropped the ice pack on the sofa and got on his knees beside his man and their baby. He tickled Little Tsunade’s tubby little tummy. Sasuke glanced over several times at the dripping ice pack, but with an audible intake of breath turned away and carried on making the baby laugh. Naruto grinned, it took a lot of love to overcome the Uchiha’s neat freak impulses.

He got up and took his discarded ice pack to the kitchen, when he came back he wrapped his body around his boyfriend’s.

‘Okay, teme, let’s decide what this _one_ present will be then.’

 

***

 

Naruto spooned the mushed-up broccoli towards the baby’s firmly shut mouth. ‘I don’t blame you this stuff is…’ He sensed his fiancé appearing behind him. ‘Really tasty and it’s so good that Pop spent all that time preparing these delicious meals for you.’

‘Hnnnn. Dobe, Itachi wants to do some Uchiha training with me today, will you be all right taking Little Tsunade and maybe doing laps today as your workout?’ Sasuke wasn’t fully dressed yet, he leant against the doorframe in only his trousers.

Naruto tried not to think x-rated thoughts when Little Tunade was anywhere near, but sometimes it was incredibly difficult not to. ‘Yeah, um, yeah, whatever words you just spoke are great with me.’

Sasuke smirked. ‘Just look after our baby and look after yourself. I’ll be back this evening.’ He turned around and left Naruto very unconvincingly telling their daughter that green food was good food.

 

Naruto had meant to put Lil Tsu-Tsu on his back in a carrier and take her running with him, he really, _really_ had.  But somehow he had found himself taking her to Hinata and going shopping on his own. It wasn’t as if he _liked_ shopping, so it wasn’t skiving off. Although if he was being totally honest, he may have had a bit of fun running around the shops, it was amazing how many things there were that he’d never noticed before but which he suddenly realised no little baby could ever be truly happy without.

He sneaked back into the house glad that he couldn’t hear Sasuke anywhere. Him and his boyfriend were pretty good at sensing each other, but Jiraiya had taught him a cloaking technique that worked even with the Uchiha (as long as the Uchiha wasn’t concentrating). He’d had to come home before picking Little Tsunade up, as he’d got too many packages to be able to safely carry her as well. He’d quickly stash the presents…no, not presents…baby necessities in their spare room and then go and get the baby, have a really fast run with her, so he would be able to kinda truthfully say that he’d taken her training with him, and then hopefully return home about the same time as Sasuke finished with Itachi.

Naruto crept up the stairs with his best silent ninja skills, although his grace was undercut by having to use his mouth to open the door to the spare room. The sight that greeted him made him drop the presents…baby necessities.

‘What are you doing here?’ Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time in the same voice that was equal parts offensive and defensive.

‘I was…tidying up,’ Sasuke said his eyes searching around him for some clue as to what he _was_ doing. ‘That’s right, that's what I do all the time…tidy up.’

‘Well, you’ve definitely got a lot to…tidy up, teme, there seems to be a lot more boxes in here, and I love how you’re cleaning by wrapping them all up in ribbons and pretty paper. You said one present between us!’ Naruto boomed out righteously.

‘They’re not presents,’ Sasuke protested. ‘They’re merely items we’ve been remiss in not getting before for Little Tsunade. I’m only wrapping them to make them more amusing for her, because I am afraid they’re all necessary boring things that’ll be no fun for her to receive.’

Naruto stepped forward and gazed down at one of the boxes Sasuke hadn’t yet wrapped. He tapped his foot and raised his eyebrows, determined to make the Uchiha squirm as much as possible. ‘You’re always claiming to be cleverer than me, so can you explain to me what is necessary and boring about a Wubbly Wibbly Bubbly Blowing Toy?’

‘It’s purely educational, to teach her about shapes and…wind power in case she has your abilities. We should have thought about it before now. It’s a very important piece of equipment for a young potential ninja.’

Naruto leaned into Sasuke. ‘So why are you hiding it up here as if it is a present and you need to keep it out of the way until you work out how to spring it on me that you’ve bought our baby tons of gift when you insisted on only one?’ He rubbed his nose playfully against the raven’s. ‘Did you even do any training with Itachi today?’

Sasuke sighed. ‘Only enough to be able to tell you I did without outright lying. I didn’t mean to buy so much, I just wanted to get the one present and bring it home before you could protest.’

Naruto made a sound of triumph. It was extremely rare to win so easily against Sasuke and he wanted to enjoy the moment for all it was worth.

But then the Uchiha’s eyes narrowed. ‘Dobe, three questions. What are _you_ doing here with all those packages? Where’s our daughter? And why is that basket moving?’

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He’d got so excited lording it over Sasuke that he forgot to cover himself. ‘Well, um, three answers…the same as you? With Hinata. And Kiba maybe, might have, possibly given me a sort of…puppy.’

‘Really? A puppy? Without checking with me first? How were you planning to hide that?’ Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

‘I perhaps hoped that I wouldn’t have to hide it for long, that when Lil Tsu-Tsu goes to bed tonight, I’d seduce you…and then when you’re all relaxed and happy I’d introduce the new member of our family and…is that miowing I can hear?’

‘Your mutt is upsetting my kitten, she’s quite young but I convinced the cats that…’

‘Kitten? Did you say, kitten?’

‘She’s a ninja kitten.’ Sasuke delicately picked up a little black ball of fluff from an otherwise empty cardboard box. ‘She’ll be able to protect Little Tsunade better than a puppy. That was going to be the one gift from both of us that I collected today…before we both bought everything else.’

Naruto wanted to snort in derision that the tiny thing Sasuke was holding wouldn’t be able to protect itself from a mouse, but instead he found himself grinning and petting it. Darn the Uchiha for looking way too cute holding the cat. It ruined what could have been a perfectly good argument that he would have won.

‘Should I return her?’ Sasuke asked seriously despite Naruto’s doting noises. ‘I thought you might complain about getting a cat, I know they’re not your favourite animal, and we shouldn’t really take on a pet when we’ve got so much already to do with looking after Little Tsunade, and our training… but hoped that if you saw her you’d think she was perfect. And that was wrong. I should have discussed it with you.’ Sasuke looked around at all the gifts. ‘I can return this all, and we can choose one thing together like we should have done to start with.’

‘Don’t you dare take the Wubbly Wibbly Bubbly Blowing Toy back! Lil Tsu-Tsu needs to be learning about shapes and wind powers, just like you said.’ Naruto grinned and took a little puppy with golden hair out of his basket. ‘Let’s just use our best diplomacy skills and make sure our new dog and cat get on before we introduce them to our baby.’

The puppy and kitten spent time sniffing around each other and staring, but soon they were curled up in the puppy’s basket asleep together.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him lovingly on the lips. ‘I’m glad we’re as bad as each other.’

Sasuke returned Naruto’s kiss with more than a hint of lust mixed in with the love. ‘What time is Hinata expecting you to pick up Little Tsunade? Do I have time to test exactly how _bad_ you can be, dobe?’

Naruto took Sasuke’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and winked at his fiancé. ‘Next year I promise I’ll be good and only get one present.’ He pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and whispered seductively in the Uchiha’s ear. ‘I’m thinking a pony.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful, wonderful festive period and 2018 holds absolute amazingness for you all.


End file.
